Under The Starry Sky
by lollipop1141
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are lying down on the grass, Lucy pointing out constellations while Natsu is looking at her, smiling. Basic drabble fluffy NaLu


**Saw a prompt in Pinterest and I don't know if anyone has done this already, but still, you just can't get enough of NaLu!**

 **Prompt: Natsu and Lucy are lying down on the grass, Lucy pointing out constellations, while Natsu is looking at her, smiling.**

 **I hope you enjoy! I give you,**

 **Natsu and Lucy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (if I did, I would put more hints, but never make them official. Bwahahahaha!)**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

" _Look at the stars, look how they shine for you."_

Night had fallen and the heavenly bodies of stars had come out to light up the dark sky, shining down on three particular Fairy Tail members in the middle of a job. The light of the campfire burned low as the group decided to sleep on top of the hills.

As Natsu and Lucy lay down on their bed rolls, Lucy looked up and smiled at the stars. It was a cloudless night, so she had a clear view of the twinkling pockets of light. "Neh neh, Natsu, look."

"Hrn?" Natsu raised an eyebrow and followed where she was pointing. "What about it?"

"You see those three bright stars lined up in a row? That's the Orion's Belt." Lucy said. She pointed at another cluster of stars shaped like a ladle. "That's the Big Dipper and over there, that's the Small Dipper."

Natsu squinted and frowned. "I don't see anything."

"That's because you have to connect the dots to form a constellation. Look, I'll show you another one." She raised her hand and traced a set of stars, forming a set of scales. "That's Libra."

Three dots in a line, with a fourth dot slightly lower, she said, "That one's Aries."

"Over there is with a five star square and stars branching out at the corners, that's Virgo." As Lucy animatedly pointed out the constellations of her stellar spirits, she didn't notice Natsu looking at her, a small smile on his face, barely listening to her words.

But then he noticed her eyes misting and her voice wavered as she pointed at one particular constellation. "That's my favorite. Aquarius."

"Lucy…" Happy flitted over to her and hugged her. The female mage patted his head.

"I'm fine, Happy. I just miss her." Lucy looked up at the sky and a peaceful smile graced her features. "Although we will never meet again, I think that's not true. Whenever I look at the stars, I will always see her there. Even if it's not really her, I know that she's always watching over me."

Suddenly, Lucy looked over at Natsu and caught him staring at her. She tilted her head in curiosity as he looked away, but didn't dwell much upon it. As she gazed once more above, she brightened up. "Natsu, come here."

"What is it?" Natsu asked as he crawled over at her. She shifted sideways until they shared her bedroll, with happy squeezed in the middle. She gently took his hand and guided his finger, tracing the outline of a rectangle with its short sides tilted inwards, and a line of stars stretching out in one corner like a tail. Lucy faced Natsu and said, "That's Draco. It's a dragon constellation."

"Dragon…" Natsu said softly. His hand tightened around Lucy's fingers and she realized that he didn't let go. As he traced the constellation again and again, the warm look Lucy sent his way went unnoticed.

Their gazes directed at each other went unnoticed, but those who watched over them saw it. And they knew.

Their feelings were mutual. Not in a romantic sense, but the feelings of knowing the pain of having lost someone dear to them.

And a look of understanding that was there.

But it always went unnoticed.

fin.

* * *

 **This was meant to be fluff! This was meant to be something heartwarming! Why did it turn out like this?! But I kinda liked how this turned out. It was meant to be something about stars, but became more than that.**

 **Short, but I hope ya'll liked it! Thanks for reading! And reviewing *wink* *wink***

 **See ya'll next time!**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
